An Extremer Christmas Adventure
by CHAYLORISAWESOME312
Summary: A story about the gang celebrating christmas at troy's house. They are all married and all have kids. But there kids are just like the Rugrats and get themsleves into a big christmas adventure after the sneak out of the house. Better than it sounds!
1. Let's Get this Adult Party Started

_**Hey everybody this is just a little short Christmas adventure with the kids of the gang. It's like the Rugrats but much better. The gang are in it too not just the kids. So enjoy!! **_

IT was Christmas Eve night and the whole gang was at the Bolton home. They were all married with kids. Taylor and Troy Bolton had 4 year-old Alyssia (Ally) Bolton. Chad and Gabriella Danforth had a 5 year-old son named Shia Danforth and new born Delilah Danforth ( DeDe) . Sharpay and Zeke had 3 year old and 4 year old Derrick and Madison Baylor. Jason and Kelsi had 5 year old Michael ( Mikey) and 4 year old Summer Cross.

" Okay so the kids are upstairs watching the Christmas movie and playing. so let the ADULT party begin!" Troy said walking down the stairs

" Alright so what shall we do first?" Sharpay asked sipping her eggnog while curled up on the couch.

" How about we try the new Italian Champagne I picked up today?" Chad said popping the cap open and a little of wine shooting out."

The loud popping sound woke up little Delilah who was in the arms of her mother Gabriella.

" Chad …be quiet you woke up DeDe." Gabriella said said rocking De De slowly trying to make her stop crying and go back to sleep.

Chad placed the bottle on the table and ran over to his wife and child and kneeled down to in front of them and apologized. He softly kissed Gabi and kissed DeDe on her forehead and smiled at her little eyes closed shut.

Sharpay, Kelsi and Taylor all " Awwwed" in unison at the happy couple and baby.

" Aww Troy..That makes me want another kid." Taylor said walking over to Troy and sitting in his lap and putting on her famous puppy dog pout.

" Aww Babe…Not so soon Ally is still 5" Troy said trying to convince Taylor.

" SO Shia is five and Chad and Gabi have a newborn" Taylor said resting her head in the crook of his neck.

" Tay…" Troy said sternly making Taylor look up at him.

" Ooo Fine you win" Taylor said giving him a quick peck on the lips and getting out of his lap to go and get some of the champagne but not without receiving a slap on the ass form Troy.

The other couples laughed and shook their head at the Troy and Taylor.

**Upstairs with the kids…**

Ally, Summer, and Madison sat in front of Ally's pink Disney princess T.V watching Rudolph the red nose reindeer cartoon Troy put on for them.

While Mikey and Shia and Derrick were taking turns shooting the mini basketball in the small hoop on the back of ally's door. After all her dad was pro Basketball so Ally grew to love the sport too.

" Man I'm bored to the max…don't you have any video games Ally?" Shia asked dropping the Basketball and looking at Ally.

" Well I Have barbie's Spy adventure , Barbie fairy princess adventure and Barbi…"

" Otay I get you only have girly games." Shia said mispronouncing the word Okay.

" Well you asked" Summer said rolling her eyes a her older cousin Shia.

" Shut up season!" Shia teased Summer about her name. He knew that ticked her off.

" Mann Why did my mommy have to name me after a season" Summer said folding her arms in disappointment.

" I think it's a real pretty name Summer" Ally said getting up and putting a hand on her little cousins shoulder after pausing the movie and sending Shia a death glare.

The little group of kids were always called the next generation of Rugrats by their parents. With Shia being a boy version of the brat Angelica Pickles and Ally being a girl version of Tommy pickles and her sidekick Madison being like Chuckie was Tommy's and Summer and Mikey being Phil and Lil. And little Delilah being Dill Pickles. And Derrick being a boy version of Susie. Angelica's sidekick.

" Well I'm dissing this boring so called " party" and going to have a little adventure of my own" Shia said walking towards Ally's window which was on the second floor.

" What you can't go out tere my daddy said tat we have to stay in my room" Ally said with her 4 year old lisp.

" YEAH! Uncle Troy said to stay up here!" Madison said jumping in.

"Whatever babies!" Shia said lifting up the window and sticking one leg out.

" Mikey,Derrick..you coming?" Shia asked.

" I don't know..Maybe Ally's right…we could get in trouble" Mikey said shaking his head,

Shia rolled his eyes and climbed completely out of the window standing on the roof. Which was slippery because it was snowing.

" Shia!" Ally yelled.

" Ally!" Shia said being sarcastic.

Ally watched Shia on the roof make his way down to the ground.

" Umm Ally maybe we should just try it I mean it is kind of boring..I mean it's christams eve and here we are in your room while the adults are having a party..thats not fair." Summer.

" There not having party" Ally said crossing her arm over her chest trying to cover up the fact that they were.

" Allow me" Madison said opening the door of Allly's room so Ally could the hear the adults. When she opened the door heard laughter and music. She then closed the door and looked and at Ally who was in her princess night gown with pink fuzzy slippers.

"Shall I go on with my proof" Madison asked.

" Well maybe there just talking…"

" ALLY!!!" Summer, Mikey and Madison yelled.

" Fine okay we'll go but if we get in trouble I'm blaming you guys." Ally said pointing at her cousins.

They all put on there scarves and jackets and snow boots and climbed out of Ally's window. After they were all out of the window the closed it and looked at the huge backyard filled with snow.

" Great…now how are we gonna get down there?

" JUMP!" Said a voice on the ground in the backyard. They saw Shia jumping up and down on the Trampoline with Snow on it.

" Are you kidding me?" Ally asked.

" Nope" Shia said doing a back flip on the slippery Trampoline his dad taught him to do.

Ally looked at her cousin smiling at her in the dark of the night with the moonlight shining on him. She softly smiled at Shia and sighed and got ready to jump…..

**With The adults**

"Well fellas me and my girls have a little gift for you tonight. Taylor said with Sharpay, Gabbi and Kelsi on each side of her. The guys were all sitting in separate chairs in a line going across the living room. The girls had changed into some sexy but not too revealing ( since there kids were there) female Santa outfits they picked up at Victoria Secret earlier that day. Each girl stood infront of their own husband, who happened to look like they were about to busrt seeing their wives like this.

" I don't know do you think they deserve this treat?" Gabi asked looking at Taylor with a smirk.

" YES!!" All the guys said in unison nodding their heads.

" HMM seems like we have them all under our little spells" Sharpay said.

" Seems so" Taylor said smirking at her blue eyed husband Troy who look like he was ready for what Taylor had in store for him.

" Strap em' girls" Taylor said.

" STRAP?" The guys said in unison again looking at each other.

The girls brought the rope from behind their backs and tied each of their husbands hands behind the chair.

" What are you guys doing?" Jason asked.

" Dude.. I don't know but like it" Chad said looking at Jason.

Taylor looked at Troy knowing she was really going to tease him after what he said about not letting her have another child. She just smirked at him and he raised one eyebrow in confusion.

Sharpay pressed the button on the radio and " Button's" by the pussycat dolls came one through the speakers.

Each girls looked at each other and smiled and the sat in their husbands laps and started to give them treat they've been dying for. Not even noticing the little figures in the backyard jumping form upstairs onto the trampoline.

**Out side with the kids….**

" So what made you decide to come?" Shia asked Ally who was jumping on the Trampoline with him and the others.

" They made me come down here!" Ally shouted.

" Sure whatever" Shia said hoping off of the Trampoline and walking to the gate on the back fence of the backyard that lead to the towns lake. Shia opened the gate.

" Shia were are you going?" Summer asked following her cousin to the gate.

" Hey a little adventure can't hurt is right?"Shia asked.

" Yeah but it just a lake." Summer said.

Ally , Mikey and Madison made the way off of the Trampoline but stood next to it. Ally remembered her dad Telling her to stay away from the lake.

" Summer just relax would you?" Shia asked

" Well I would if I –" Before Summer could answer her foot slipped and down she went into the lake that was soon sweeping her down to the end of it. The waters were rushing fastly.

" Summer!!" all of the kids yelled but Ally being the loudest……

And so began there Christmas adventure…

_**Okay so what do you think? I like it lol. But hmmm I wonder what will happen. And the adults are little freaks aren't' they? **_


	2. Shadow chasing in a tunnel

_**Previously on ECA…….**_

" _**Summer just relax would you?" Shia asked **_

" _**Well I would if I –" Before Summer could answer her foot slipped and down she went into the lake that was soon sweeping her down to the end of it. The waters were rushing fastly. **_

" _**Summer!!" all of the kids yelled but Ally being the loudest……**_

_**And so began there Christmas adventure…**_

_**End of flashback **_

" O'my goshness..Shia this all your fault!" Ally yelled at Shia while they and the rest of the kids were running along the lake on the concrete part trying to save summer.

" My Fault how is it my fault…you should never followed me" Shia argued.

" I didn't!" Ally yelled.

" Guys can you stop arguing and focus on summer!" Derrick yelled.

"Wait I have an Idea" Madison yelled running back to the gate of the Bolton home and soon running out with there Dinosaur wagon( Remember the Reptar Wagon) that could also be a floatee in the water.

" Maddie your brilliant!" Mikey yelled.

They all sat in the wagon and pushed it into the rushing waters and they started rushing down the lake.

"Summer" Shia yelled when he saw her trying to grab hold to a tree branch.

The wagon moved closer to Summer and Shia reached out for summer who was holding on to a branch but it broke and Summer went with the rushing waves of the lake.

" Mikey tie this rope around me and hold it..I'm going in to get Summer" Shia ordered.

Shia tied the rope around his waist and mikey did as he was told and Shia jumped in swimming towards Summer who looked like she was soon beginning to give up and let the waters take her under.

" Summer!" Shia yelled and with one push of his legs in the water he managed to pull her to him and be pulled back into the Wagon.

"Yeah!!" The kids cheered.

After they were in the ship Summer wrapped herself in her brothers Mikey Jackets to keep warm while her teeth were jittering together being really cold.

Ally got up and sat next to Shia who was staring out into the evil waters that almost took his little cousin. The ship was steady because Derrick was stirring it.

" Hey…Shia thanks..for you know saving Summer" Ally said. Shia turned to face her.

" Hey no problem" Shia said wrapping his arm around his cousin.

"Well at least you got a little adventure" Ally said smiling.

" Yeah" Shia said shaking his head that was full of chestnut colored curls like his dad.

" you know you look just like Uncle Chad when you do that" Ally said.

" I wonder why?" Shia said being sarcastic.

Ally just laughed.

All of a sudden the felt the ship bumping like rocks were under it.

" Derrick whats going on?" Mikey asked running to the front of the wagon.

" Maybe that will answer your question!" Mikey yelled pointing.

With his answer all of the kids ran to the front of the wagon. And saw they were heading for a huge tunnel.

" AHHHHH!" All of the kids yelled while the ship leaned forward into the tunnel.

**Back at the house with he adults**

" Well I must say you ladies sure know how to give a guy a lap dance" Chad said with Gabi sitting in his lap while her arms were wrapped around his neck.

" Damn sure..especially this one" Troy said with Taylor in his lap and pinched her on her ass making her jump.

" Ow..Troy!" Taylor said slapping him on the arm playfully.

" I'm sorry baby" Troy said kissing her on her neck then nibbling on her ear.

Taylor softly moaned.

" AHH come on guys get a room" Jason said with a giggling Kelsi in his lap.

" Shut up..who's the one with two kids? Were not that freaky." Troy said referring to Jason and Kelsi.

" That's not true" Sharpay said.

" O really then how?" Troy asked.

" I recall the time a couple a Christmas's ago at my house and we were eating dinner and ya'll were playing more than footsies under the table. Plus you guys sat next to each other so..GO FIGURE!" Sharpay said laughing with the rest of the gang except Troy and Taylor who were blushing.

" So you guys caught that huh?" Troy asked.

" O yeah..and that was the same night ally was made" Sharpay added with a "as a matter of fact tone" .

" Hey Hey know enough with our business" troy said smiling remembering that night.

" Speaking of Ally..the kids are being pretty quit upstairs. Maybe we should check on them Chad" Gabi said getting out of Chad's lap.

" No Gabbi maybe there sleeping are still watching the movie." Chad said pulling Gabi into his lap.

" Well I don't know..but ok." Gabi said.

Then they heard little DeDe crying who was in the nursery room. Troy and Taylor had a huge house since troy was a basketball star and the built a Nursery room for ally when she was born

"Whoops there go's DeDe I think she's hungry" Gabi said getting out of Chad's lap and walking into the hallway to the room.

Chad noticed Gabi didn't grab DeDe's bottle so that only meant one thing" Breastfeeding" Chad jumped up and ran after Gabi. " Hey Gabs wait up".

The gang laughed.

" And they say were freaky" Taylor said.

They laughed again.

**With the kids….**

They all woke up in a tunnel that was lit up by a couple of lanterns.

" You guys where the heck are we?" Shia asked getting of the ground.

The rest of the kids got up and looked around. They heard the sounds of water dripping from the top of the tunnel and immediately knew they were under the lake.

" I don't know" Madison said.

" Guys..look" Summer said pointing.

The kids looked to where summer was pointing and saw a shadow of a figure getting bigger and coming towards them.

" Run!" Derrick yelled.

The kids started running but noticed the figure was chasing them too. So they just kept running not even knowing where too.

**So what do u think? O and BTW thanks for the reviews. I luv u guys!! Lol . **

**I wonder what the shadow is?? Lol **


	3. Meeting Spencer

The Kids kept running but soon grew tired, but with Ally being the most tired she fell on the ground breathless. Causing everybody else to fall on top of her. They all scooted against the brick wall of the tunnel in fear as the shadow grew closer. They all closed there eyes tight hoping it was a dream. Ally grabbed onto Shia's Coat and wishing her daddy was there to protect her. The shadow went towards Ally and Ally tried to scream but fear too over her. But her eyes shot open when her cheek was being licked and she heard a loud bark. The kids opened there eyes to see a well kept and clean golden retriever sitting before them. The all sighed in relief and the got off the ground and surrounded the dog petting it and laughing not caring where the dog had been. But it had a collar on them so it belonged to somebody.

" Thanks Goshness..its a dog" Ally said.

" Yeah…What should we name it?" Summer asked.

"Umm is it a girl or boy?...we need to check" Derrick said.

The kids all looked at each other and said in unison.

" I'M NOT LOOKING DOWN THERE!!"

Before they could argue the saw the dog raise up his leg and urinate on the wall.

" Ok he's a boy" Madison said. With the all the other kids nodding there heads in agreement.

" How about mickey?" Summer asked.

" No! what kind of name is that?" Shia asked.

" What about….Spike?" Derirck asked.

" NAHHH..Too much like rugrats" Ally said.

" How about… Spencer?" All asked.

The kids looked at each other and agreed on that his name was Spencer.

The kids walked through the tunnel with spencer following them. The walked until the found a spiral staircase. They yelled in happiness to finding a way out. The all climbed up the stairs and so did spencer. When they reached the top they noticed it only lead to nothing but a concrete wall over there heads. But a small square made into the ceiling caught there little eyes.

" Hey guys check this out" Shia said excite about find something probably leading them to a new adventure.

" Shia don't touch it" Summer said.

" Yeah we are already lost" Ally added.

" Shut up would ya?" Shia said annoyed.

" Hey Mikey lift me up" Shia said.

Mikey nodded and Shia climbed onto Mikeys small shoulders. Shia pushed the small square above his head harshly. IT didn't budge. Then wit one big push his hand pushed the square which was part of a floor an a cool breeze swept threw the kids.

" Woahhh" Shia said climbing through the hole.

" Shia no!" Ally shouted.

" IT can be dangerous" Madison said.

" O come on does this look dangerous to you?" Shia asked reaching out his hand to Ally.

Ally thought about for a minute and looked in her cousins eyes and saw her Uncle Chad through them. She then felt safe when she thought of her Uncle.

Ally Smiled and grabbed his hand and climbed through since the ceiling wasn't so far from the ground.

All of the kids climbed through the hole and they all helped Spencer get through the hole.

Shia placed the tile back on the hole so no one can find them.

" O my gosh! It's the most prettyfullest thing in the world" Summer said making up her own word.

All the kids looked around in awe and noticed the huge building they were on was closed. Which meant they was gonna do some major damage.

" Well my cousins lets get started!" Shia Yelled with his little voice echoing the building.

The building they were in was non other than TOYS R' US.

_**Well sorry for the long wait. I hope u like this chappie! **_


End file.
